If Skuld had to hire someone to destroy Keiichi...
by FistFighterMina
Summary: Inanity ensues when a strange vistor appears at Keiichi's doorstep. Warning Belldandy bashing ahead....


Ohayooooo everyone.... Well, its not morning but u probably get it. My name is Tifa-san and this is my first time on fan fiction. You probably know my friend Kasumi. The girl who writes all those pilot candidate fics ^.^ ::note im not that good im better at drawing:: but anyway fill free to flame me if you think its bad or talk to me if this needs improvement.  
  
  
  
A girl........ A boy............. Talking??...... no....... now hugging...... is that.... belldandy?......and...................AND........ KIECHHHIII!!!!!!!!!  
  
A girl about 12 years of age with long black hair and gentle brown eyes awoke from a dream... no a nightmare......  
  
" I gotta stop eating mayfield" she said as she moved her hair out of her face. She got out of her bed and yawned." Today chaos comes"  
  
A knock came on her door and a girl with beautiful blue eyes, light brown hair in a nice ponytail, and a gentle face walked into the room.  
  
"Skuld its time for breakfast" she said with a gentle smile on her face.  
  
" ok belldandy" Skuld chirped and started to skip to the kitchen. " Hmm i wonder whats for bre-" but she was rudely interrupted by something ugly............. and slightly chubby.......... this thing looked overly happy..........  
  
" keichhi" skuld said coldly under her breath. Keichhi the most cold hearted creature on the earth........ well actually he's really to nice but thats not the point.....   
  
" he he he dont worry it will all come to a end..." skuld muttered under her breath as she sat down at the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ring ring!! RIIINGG RIINNNNGG!  
  
" hang on, hang on" a girl with light brown skin, green eyes and white hair ::i know what your thinking but she's not old.... well not old looking:: said as she picked up the phone while floating in the air.  
  
" Hello morrisato residence" she said. A stuttering voice of a young girl that seemed very shy came on the phone.  
  
" h-h-hello?? morrisato???? i-i thought this was a phone line at Goa! ::read pilot canadate for more info::" there was a long silence when all of the sudden...  
  
" WHERE IS HIED I DEMANNN-"  
  
urd hung up the phone.......... Ring Ring.  
  
" hello?"  
  
" eagle?.. EAGLE????..... oh no.......... HIKARU TURNED YOU INTO GIRL!? I KNEW THEIR WAS SOMETHING WRONG WITH-"  
  
urd hung up the phone again......  
  
Ring Ring...  
  
" yea what do u want?!"  
  
" huh? urd? its me Alexis!!!?????? WHAT ARE U YELLING AT ME FOR!!???  
  
" calm down im sorry. sheez.. why are you-" their was a sudden shriek on the phone and then the words came "you B$^%##Q#% thats what u get!!!!!"  
  
" Alexis???"  
  
" what i was torturing the-..... i mean nothing im on my way"  
  
" wait Alexis!!!" but the phone went dead.......... 2 seconds later their was a sudden knock on the door...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Belldandy walked to the front door and opened it  
  
" hello" she said with another smile on her face. A girl with light brown skin, Dark brown hair put in a ponytail, and orange cat-like eyes stood infront of her. She was wearing a goddess outfit with black fighting gloves.  
  
".................. uh is skuld here?" she asked  
  
" Why you are also from the goddess relive office! how nice of you to come" belldandy said in a happy perky voice.  
  
"..... what are u stupid?! of course i am" she said coldly and was about to move past belldandy when she was stopped by a ugly, spiked hair midget....... i mean keichhi.  
  
" well hi their miss." he said with a smile on HIS face. " whats your name?"  
  
" WHAT IS THIS MCDONALDS??!!!!!!! THEIR IS NO NEED TO SMILE ALLLL TE TIME!!!argg i need talk to skuld!" she demanded.  
  
" Oh sure sure but what is your name?" keichhi said as he walked toward belldany.  
  
" Alexis ok! now move"Alexis walked toward the left to move past them but they also moved to the left to block her.  
  
" No no miss what is your name?" belldandy smiled. Alexis glared at her......  
  
" a-l-e-x-i-s" she said and moved to the right but they also moved to the right and blocked her.  
  
" No really what is your name" keichhi asked. And this went on for at least 2 hours until finally belldandy smiled and said " please tell us your name miss"  
  
Alexis closed her eyes and clenched her fists. It seemed she was trying to calm herself............ She hung her head and then smiled and in a perky voice said.  
  
" Hello, my name is Alexis. I am from the goddess relief office and i have been called to fulfill a small mission that another goddess named Skuld asked me to do. She lives in this house and i would like to talk to her. Here is my card." She handed keichhi a small business card.  
  
" OOOOHH ALEXIS! WELCOME" they both said and moved out of her way.And as Alexis passed they heard mumbling like rakkin frakin stupid.....etc.  
  
" Alexis? what are u doing here?" Urd asked  
  
".... are you serious.. i just called you" she said with a annoyed look on her face. She walked past urd and headed toward a room that said skulds lab. (Finally) she thought. But then Belldandy suddenly appeared out of no where and stopped her.  
  
" Please sit in the kitchen while i get you some lunch. Skuld will be in their soon" she said once again SMILING. She then lightly pushed Alexis to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Here you go" Belldandy said while smiling and gave Alexis a bowl of rice.  
  
" what are u Barbie?" she said while lightly taking the bowl of rice. "You really dont need to smile all the time Belldandy."  
  
" But i like to smile" she said and SMILED. Alexis gave her a annoyed look and looked at her rice and started eating.( Now Alexis isn't usually this mean. She's actually pretty nice....... well... sometimes.... But Belldandy gets on her nerves.)  
  
"hey this is good" Alexis said as her cat ears and tail suddenly appeared. ^.^  
  
" thank you" Belldandy said as an ugly looking moron! i mean....... uh as keichhi walked into the room with Urd.  
  
"Wow Belldandy it looks delicious" Keichhi said. But of course thats something he'd always say. How come Belldandy doesn't..... oh wait i think ill put that in this episode. Ahem as i was saying keichhi had just said  
  
" Wow Belldandy it looks delicious!". Belldandy suddenly stood up while glaring at keichhi  
  
" YOU KNOW KEICHHI ITS GETTING OLD!!! cant u come up with anything else!?? i mean EVERY TIME i cook something you use that same line! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU". ( BUT THEN i must remember this is Belldandy so)  
  
Belldandys eyes started to water  
  
" I dont think you love me"and she ran off.  
  
" im not surprised if he isn't" Alexis muttered under her breath while stuffing her face with rice. All of a sudden a black streak goes by and keichhi is on the floor... its..... its....... SONICCCCC THE HEADGEHOGE!!! dunndundun too fast for the naked eye^ Sonic the hedgehog^ soonnnicc he can really move^ sooonnniiccc..... oh wait wrong show. But anyway its really just skuld ::and yes i know its blue streak not black::  
  
" LOOK YOU!! MY SISTER DESERVES A LOT BETTER THAN THAT!"  
  
Alexis stood up.  
  
" Skuld! what did u call me for?"  
  
" CHOAS ITS YOU!! I CALLED YOU TO ELIMINATE HIM!" Skuld said and pointed to keichhi. " I could have easily done it myself but i didn't want my big sis to hate me! so i thought i could HIRE someone so its not REALLY my fault."  
  
Alexis put her hand to her forehead " Actually it would be, but hey as long as i get paid." Suddenly Urd ran infront of Alexis  
  
" You cant harm anyone that against the Goddess code!" she yelled  
  
" Your the one to talk Urd" Alexis said and chased after kiechhi.  
  
  
  
now keichhi dies and everyone is upset but then i must remember it OH MY GODDESS and he cant die which really sucks. It not making fun of OH my goddess . It making fun of Belldandy and Keichhi. I also hate Hikaru from Rayearth because nothing wrong ever happens to her. I mean come on she wants BOTH lantis and eagle??!!1 and i hate heids little repairer from pilot canadate. She has random mood swings.  
  
- end 


End file.
